


Got Me Feeling Funny

by glow_in_the_dark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: “Where is this going?”The question came out of nowhere and left Kiba blinking in confusion. Kiba looked down at his hard dick in his hand and Shino’s perfectly prepped and well-lubed ass. “Well, ya see, when a boy loves anotha’ boy very very much he likes t’ put his di-““Where is our relationship going?” Shino clarified, face blank and portraying nothing.“Oh.” Kiba let go of his dick and sat back on his heels. “Didn’t think I’d be havin’ this convo right here right now.”
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Got Me Feeling Funny

**Author's Note:**

> **Mild warning** for Kiba cutting Shino up with his claws, but Shino very much enjoys it.

“Where is this going?”

The question came out of nowhere and left Kiba blinking in confusion. Kiba looked down at his hard dick in his hand and Shino’s perfectly prepped and well-lubed ass. “Well, ya see, when a boy loves anotha’ boy very very much he likes t’ put his di-“

“Where is our relationship going?” Shino clarified, face blank and portraying nothing.

“Oh.” Kiba let go of his dick and sat back on his heels. “Didn’t think I’d be havin’ this convo right here right now.” Kiba looked around at the dense forest they were in, thoroughly enjoying their rare day off. “Do I have to give up my name?”

“What?”

“Well I quite like the name ‘Inuzuka’, carries weight t’ it, ya know? Can two dudes even get married? Ah well, doesn’t matta’. If we can’t then we can jus’ get married emotionally.”

Kiba’s face was dead serious. “I meant,” Shino pinched the bridge of his nose, “With you being the male heir of the Inuzuka clan, are you not expected to carry on your lineage?”

“Nah not really.” Kiba shrugged, “I don’t know if you noticed, but the Inuzuka are matriarchal and single parents. If you’re a chick, ya go out, find yourself some good genes, get laid, then come back fat and full with pups. And if you’re a dude, ya only need t’ wank in a cup and give it t’ ya clan-head and she will find a surrogate for ya. Keeps the bloodline diverse but the clan pure. The ah, canine genes, are a bit too strong when you mix Inuzuka blood with itself, ya know?”

“So your mother doesn’t mind that you are with me?”

“Nah, couldn’t care less. If anything, I think she prefers me with ya cause I can’t knock you up.” Kiba laughed and smiled softly at Shino. His smile began to fall though until he frowned. “Wait, what does ya dad think of you being with me?”

Shino relaxed back into the dirt he was lying on. “He approves.”

“Well shit, don’t go into details or nothin’. Are you expected t’ have kids?”

“No. I’m not the main branch of the Abarame. Our clan isn’t under threat of decline either.”

“Ok, sweet.”

“You may resume.”

“No chance, sorry. Lost my boner at the thought of losing ya to family politics.” Kiba huffed, smacking Shino on the thigh hard then waving away the insects that crawled out of Shino’s pores from the impact of a potential threat.

“That is fine, I didn’t lose mine.” Shino sat up and pushed Kiba back onto the ground, pumping himself idly as he dug the lube out of his discarded jacket pocket.

“Ya never fuckn’ do.” Kiba whined before moaning as Shino swallowed his cock whole. “Big dick, no gag reflex, I’m not leaving ya any time soon.” Shino bit down on the base of Kiba’s dick and Kiba howled. “I’m not leavin’ you ever! Promise!” His loyalty is rewarded with a bruising suck and two fingers being pushed into Kiba at once. “I wanna walk funny tomorrow.”

Shino forced a third finger into Kiba and spread his fingers wide, watching Kiba hiss and writhe with a smirk. Lubing himself up with his other hand, Shino releases Kiba from his mouth and kissed Kiba hard. Only when Kiba is putty in his hands, does Shino remove the three fingers from within him, immediately thrusting inside. Shino managed to get halfway before Kiba’s hands came up to push against Shino’s abdomen, stopping Shino from going any further. “I thought you wanted to walk funny tomorrow.”

“Fuck you.”

“No,” Shino hissed, “Fuck you.” Shino grabbed Kiba’s wrists and pinned them to the ground above Kiba’s head, thrusting the remaining length into Kiba at once. 

Kiba _yelled_ , his scream carrying out into the woods around them.

Shino began a brutal pace, sending his insects out to patrol the area and make sure nobody responded to Kiba’s raising voice. Kiba was always so tight, it didn’t matter how often Shino fucked him. He reckons Kiba was using chakra or healing food pills to restore his virgin like hole, but Shino didn’t dare bring it up. Not yet anyway. For now, he’ll just revel in how tight his cock was being clutched, Kiba’s silken walls milking him for all he was worth. 

Shino let go of Kiba’s wrists to put his arms under Kiba’s body, clutching at the man’s shoulders to pull him in toward every thrust. Kiba threw his arms around Shino’s neck and bit the juncture of Shino’s shoulder, canine’s sinking deep. Shino had sent the majority of his insects out to patrol the woods, so the remaining insects stayed dormant within him, waiting for orders and receiving none.

The crater left by Kiba’s teeth remains unhealed and Kiba goes feral with the fact of it. Kiba let his chakra flow through him and find its true home, lengthening his nails into claws, his canines extending, his senses sharpening. With the slightest pressure, Kiba raked his sharp claws down Shino’s back and brought his hands back to his mouth to sloppily lick up the blood dripping from his claws.

With the taste of Shino sweet on his tongue, Kiba used his chakra and pushed his body off of the ground, forcing Shino onto his back. Kiba rides Shino fast and hard before gritting his teeth in frustration and removing Shino from his body. He rolled Shino onto his stomach and brushed a hand over Shino’s back, removing dirt and leaves from the sticky trails of blood blooming from the cuts Kiba has made.

Shino hissed in pain at the cuts being touched and brought himself up onto his hand and knees. He’s immediately dropped down to his elbows as Kiba took that opportunity to bury his tongue in Shino’s ass. Moaning, Shino pushed back into Kiba’s face, reaching down and pumping his still wet cock as Kiba’s claws buried themselves in Shino’s hips.

Kiba pulled his head back with a gasp, face wet with his own spit and licked the slashes up Shino’s back, Shino’s sweet chakra infused blood sparking over his palate. Kiba gasped as he felt a slick hand grip his dick and coat it in lube. Looking down, Kiba saw one of Shino’s hands on Kiba’s dick, his other hand two fingers deep in Shino’s own ass. Kiba groaned, knocked Shino’s hand off of his dick, and pushed his cock in right alongside Shino’s fingers. The tight fit didn’t last long, Shino pulling his fingers free and Kiba sliding in as deep as he could go. 

Both moaned, though Shino’s quickly turned into a hiss of pain as Kiba sank his teeth into the flesh on Shino’s back right above his right shoulder blade. Kiba put chakra behind his thrusts, Shino doing all he could to grip the forest floor to stabilize them and save his knees from being shredded by the undergrowth. 

Shino came suddenly, unable to handle the intensity of Kiba’s animalistic fucking, bliss taking over his body and his muscles quaking. Kiba didn’t stop though, and he wouldn’t if the past could speak for itself. When Kiba got like this Shino was in for a long night.

Kiba rutted fiercely, nose filled with the smell of Shino’s salty sweat and release. Tongue roiling with Shino’s blood. Ears tuned in to the oversensitive sounds and hitching breaths falling from Shino’s mouth. Eyes attempting to burn Shino’s shifting and bunching muscles into his memory. Hands skimming over flesh and wounds. The only thing that existed was Shino in this moment. The only thing that should exist in all moments. A low rumbling growl echoed deep from within, possessiveness overcoming Kiba.

A small sound escaped Shino as Kiba pulled out of him suddenly, turning him over and picking him up by his waist to push Shino back against the nearest tree. Shino cried out in sharp pain as his raw back scraped against the rough bark of the tree. Kiba entered Shino again harshly, Shino wrapping his legs around Kiba’s waist and arms clutching to Kiba’s shoulders desperately as Kiba rutted into him with abandon.

Shino’s cock was slowly taking an interest again, the mixture of pleasure and pain hitting him in ways Shino didn’t like to admit. As Kiba’s thrusts continued, Shino felt something at the base of Kiba’s dick tugging on his rim, Shino throwing his back against the tree bark and thunking it there twice as he tried to prepare himself mentally for what was coming. This only ever happened when Kiba let his chakra change his body.

Kiba growled, “You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Shino didn’t let a millisecond go by before replying, the truth ready on his lips. Kiba kissed him fast and hard, splitting Shino’s lips with his canine’s and Shino couldn’t give a single shit. He looked like a murder victim anyway bathed in his own blood as he was. What was a cut or two more? “Yours.” Shino whispered again, brows furrowed as the knot on Kiba’s dick continued to expand, tugging on his rim unpleasantly. 

Kiba looked at the mess he had made of Shino with pride. Shino was his. Always his and nobody else’s. Kiba’s brain was fogged in lust and instinct though, something off. Except for Shino’s lips, every other cut on Shino’s body would be covered up the moment Shino got dressed again.

Kiba thrust fully into Shino for the final time, knot expanded to the point where he couldn’t withdraw anymore. Now that Shino was tied to him, Kiba acted without thinking as he emptied his seed into Shino’s willing body. His hands came up to Shino’s face and the claws of his thumbs rested at the crest of his cheekbones, in line with Shino’s pupils. When Shino’s eyes locked with Kiba’s, Kiba dug the claws of this thumbs in deep and pulled outwards towards his ears, marring Shino’s face and blood welling fast to spill freely down his cheeks.

Shino came again and Kiba took that as encouragement, dragging the claws of his thumbs down the meat of Shino’s cheek and towards his nose, stopping to align with his pupils. Tears drenched Shino’s face, eyes blinking furiously as the salty sting of the tears entered the fresh cuts. He flinched as Kiba licked the blood from Shino’s face, rocking himself desperately on Kiba’s knot. 

Kiba pulled his head back to look at Shino, possession engraved into the man’s face, crude Inuzuka clan tattoos marring the Abarame. Lowering his hand and placing it low on Shino’s stomach just above the root of the man’s soft dick, Kiba forced his own chakra into Shino’s body.

Shino’s muscles clamped down at the foreign invasion of chakra, Shino crying out as he became aware of every ridge and contour on Kiba’s knot. When Kiba relented, Shino looked down and groaned as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back to roll against the bark of the tree. His stomach was swollen with the amount of Kiba’s release inside of him. His stomach was barely protruding, but both of them could notice the difference, a mild belly where there were usually flat abdominals.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino and slowly lowered them to the ground. He cradled Shino against him, Kiba’s whole world held in his arms. The burst of chakra he had forced into Shino’s body had been a bypass to making Kiba’s knot go down prematurely. Kiba waited until his knot had gone down enough to let his softening dick slip free of Shino’s body. Shino groaned as he felt Kiba’s release dripped from his body.

Shino’s insects were coming back to Shino’s body now, slowly repairing the damage Kiba had caused. Kiba carried Shino’s body over to their discarded clothes and dug through his pants pockets until he found the small bottle of chakra pills he carried. He fed Shino one and watched the insects work double-time, knitting Shino’s flesh back together. Shino reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, dragging Kiba down for a slow and gentle kiss. “Yours.” Shino repeated.

Shino’s voice was raspy, but Kiba had never heard it full of so much emotion. Kiba choked as he began to cry, burying his head in Shino’s chest. “Yours. Always yours.” Kiba replied, Shino’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I like writing Kiba giving in to his animal instincts, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Would love to hear your thoughts on this one, as these two are currently my favourite pair to write :)


End file.
